The present invention relates to elastic support units.
Elastic support units are known in the art. It is known to protect machines and aggregates against dynamic actions by elastically supporting the entire construction. In some cases, however, particularly when the protection against the action of earthquakes is to be carried out, the type and magnitude of the expected dynamic events are known only to a limited extent. In this situation, it is required to extend the protection outwardly beyond the calculated limits as far as possible. Elastic support units of the type mentioned above are used for these purposes. The known elastic units include elastic materials and a sliding layer. Since the sliding layer is brought into action first when the limit value for the loading of the elastic material is overcome, the subsequent events are taken in this case as uncontrollable conditions. It is guaranteed only that the protection extends only insignificantly outwardly of the calculated region.